Fun Time With Zombies
by tricia terror
Summary: What happens when andrea meets R? Will she fall for him and him fall for her in return? Can she help R and the other zombies change? Im sorry for any spelling mistakes DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN WARM BODIES OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! I ONLY OWN MY TWO OR SO ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I PUT IN HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Fun time with zombies

_**Heyyy guys! Soo imma get the annoying diclaimer out of the way. This is a story based off of the movie WARM BODIES! I DONT own any characters in this except for andrea and julia! Hope you enjoy! **_

I was walking around my town, bored as usual. There's absolutely nothing to do here. I've even debated going outside of the wall. Ohkay, I've debated more then once. It's more like three or fifty. I have just one tiny problem. There's no way out. Other then the main entrance at least. So, I just kept walking around. "ANDREA!" I turned at the sound of my name being called. I saw my best friend, Julia, running towards me. "Andrea!" She yelled again. She hugged me tightly and smiled. She pulled away from the hug. I noticed her hair was dyed white again. She wore her four inch stiletto boots and an all black outfit. Her pants were skinny jeans, but trip pants as well. She had three chains on her pants too. She wore a slim fit plain black tee shirt that showed her skinny waist off perfectly. "hey, Jules. Whats up?" I asked. She smiled and took my hand. "i'm booored. Wanna go out somewhere?" She asked. I nodded an ohkay. "sure. Where do you wanna go? The

club? A nice restaurant?" I asked. She shook her head, a mischievous look in her eye and smile. "no." She said."then where?" I asked. I gave her a confused look. "outside." She said with a smirk. "h-how are we gonna do that?" Her grin grew wider. "theres a hole in the wall. Kinda. Come on!" She said. She took my hand and dragged me off somewhere. We came to a door that was blocked off. She moved a few things and opened the door. She walked through the door. I looked around before I followed her. We walked through what looked like another tunnel. After a while, we came to an old stadium. "where are we?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow. "we, my dear chocolate friend, are out side the city." Julia stated. A big smirk had plastered itself on her face. I looked around and rolled my eyes at her. "being dark-skinned isn't all that bad. It could actually be fun." I said. "i know. Calm your fucking tit, my dear." Julia said. I laughed. "i fucking love you. You're

the best friend/sister ever." I said, laughing still. "oh! Jules!" I said. She turned to look at me. "hmm?" She hummed. "STFUU!" I said, laughing. "volleyduck!" Julia said, giggling. I laughed more. "but peeta banned volleyduck." I managed to say between laughing. "thr ravens didn't care!" She said, finishing the skit. I laughed more. "oh, how I love princess tutu abridged." I chuckled. Julia chuckled and walked foward. I followed closely. "what if we see zombies? Or those other things?" I asked. i'll admit, i'm scared of those creepy things. Zombies? No problem. No fucks given. But those tall, creepy things? No. fucking way. We walked across the stadium, and into another tunnel. It lead to a mantiance stairwell. After that, we went under a building, which lead back outside. I gasped. "hard to believe its been two years." I sighed. "i know. And to think, two years ago I would have said 'i'd fuck a zombie'." She said. "you still do." I said, laughing.

"yup, I do." Jules chuckled. We walked around for a while. Julia pointed out her old home. It was huge. "you're loaded?!" I asked. She nodded. "yeah. I don't tell anyone, though." She said, boredly. "people take advantage of wealthy people." She explained. "ooh... Yeah. They do, don't they?" I said, awkwardly. There was a pretty bush and I walked to it as a distraction. Julia followed me and smiled. "i planted it and raised it myself. It's nice to see it's growing well on its own." She said. I smiled and looked around. I was a little nervous about getting caught or something. I saw something from the corner of my eye. I nudged jules and pointed. "zombies." She whispered. She grabbed my hand and ran with me into her house. She ran down to her basement. "theres a storm shelter down here." She exlained. I nodded and followed her. After a while, we deemed it safe to go outside again. As we walked outside, we came face to face with a very cute zombie. I turned to

julia as she turned to me. We both screamed. Loud.

Sorry if its short! I decided to start this and wanted to get the first chapter out. I hope you like it!


	2. Author's Note!

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that there will be some cussing in the story. So some of you reading this may or may not continue. I hope you liked the first chapter enough to continue.


End file.
